A data file may be encrypted to prevent unauthorized access to contents of the file. For example, data can be encrypted using a secret or public encryption key and only those that have a decryption key to the data may access the contents of the data. However, issues may arise when attempting to synchronize together multiple copies of the file that have been encrypted. For example, a user may desire to synchronize together copies of the same file to maintain a consistent copy across multiple devices or multiple users may desire to collaborate together on a single file and the copies of the encrypted file for different users may need to be synchronized. During synchronization, often only the changes from a previous version is sent and applied to different copies to save bandwidth. However, if the different copies have been encrypted using different encryption methods, it may not be possible perform incremental synchronization. Therefore, there exists a need for a better way to handle synchronization of an encryption file.